pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness is a Butterfree!
Butterfree, the Stray Pokémon! "SUNLIGHT!!!" Jason cried, running out into the desert route. Behind him, Misty and Ivory emerged from a cave, the same one he had just run out of. "Jason, seriously." Misty sighed. "Sunlight can't be that big of a deal." Ivory chuckled. "Let him enjoy it. We were stuck in that dark cave for a few days, just trying to get out of there." "True." Misty sighed. They were still on a desert route though. But as she looked, she noticed she could see Phlox Town ahead. "Jason! There's a town ahead. Which one is it?" "Phlox Town." Ivory said before Jason could even open his Pokégear. "It's a very small town, but it's home to it's own Research Center." "I'm not interested in a crummy research center." Jason said, walking ahead, Pichu and Aipom jumping off his shoulders to walk next to him. Suddenly, a flying something hit Jason in the head, and he fell backwards, and something hit the ground. Jason looked down. "It's a Pokémon." He pointed his Pokédex at it. "Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon and the evolved form of Metapod. Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers, but are also fond of the sap of trees, and will drink it when the tree has been opened by a Heracross." "Strange." Jason murmured. "This Butterfree isn't like the one in my Pokédex." "It looks like it's been hurt." Misty observed. Jason picked up the unconscious Butterfree. "Let's get it to the Pokémon center." Ivory and Misty nodded, and they began to run down the route, Jason holding on tight to the Butterfree. "F-free?" Jason and co. ran into Phlox Town, and burst into a Pokémon Center. "Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" Jason said, panting as he stopped at the desk. The Nurse turned around. "What is it?" She asked. "We need you to help this Butterfree." Jason showed her the injured Pokémon. "We found it injured on the road." Techinically, it had found them, but that wasn't the time for this now. "I'll do what I can." Nurse Joy, before she turned around. "Chansey, bring a stretcher!" Two Chansey came in, rolling a stretcher down the halls. Jason handed Butterfree to them, and they placed it on the stretcher, before rushing Butterfree into the E.R. "Now all that's left is to sit and wait." Jason said, and he, Misty and Ivory took a seat on one of the couches in the Pokémon Center. "...My Charmander took it down easily." A boy's was came over from the other end of the Center, loud and carrying. "The Butterfree was so darn weak, I didn't even feel the need to capture it. It's probably kicked the 'ol bucket by now!" The boy's friends who were around him started laughing. "I'm sure if I had caught it, I coulda sold the thing for a good chunk of change! Not everyday you find a Butterfree colored like that one was!" "That's despicable." Misty hissed. Ivory nodded in agreement, but Jason got up, nearly causing Pichu and Aipom to fall off his shoulders. He walked over to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder. The boy turned around, just in time to see Jason's fist meet his face. "James!" The boys who were with him called out in shock as James stumbled back. Jason gripped James by his shirt. "You're digusting, you know that? I'm sitting over there, trying to keep my mind of some troubles, and you're over here bragging about how you nearly killed a Butterfree! Because of you, that Butterfree's in the E.R.! And you have the nerve to call yourself a Pokémon Trainer?" "That Butterfree's still alive an' kickin' eh?" James asked, grinning. "Howsabout that? Guess I can catch it and sell it after all!" A vein throbbed in Jason's head and he was about to punch the boy again before he heard someone whistle. He turned around to see Nurse Joy. "Now that's enough! A Pokémon Center is not a place for quarreling. Jason, I appreciate the fact that you're concerned for the Butterfree, but let James go." Jason relunctantly released his hold on James, who slumped back into his seat. Jason went back to sit down next to Ivory and Misty, grumbling. Shrinking Big Business Jason was tossing and turning. He, Ivory, and Misty had decided to spend the night at the Pokémon Center, to make sure Butterfree would be alright in the morning. There were only two bunks, so, once again being a gentleman, Jason slept on a futon on the floor, and was tossing and turning. ---- The wind was hitting his face. Jason looked down. There it was. The ocean again. He sighed, deciding to resign himself to it this time as he hit the water, sinking ever deeper into the depths of the liquid. He looked around. It was different this time. He could breath, but it seemed to strain him this time. And he couldn't hear the familiar calls of the creature he'd heard before. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a white sphere, and he felt himself rising. He was heading back towards the surface. What was going on. He broke from the water, floating in mid-air, he began to see a large, white figure moving closer. CRASH! Jason sat bolt upright. After a brief moment, he punched the floor. Whatever, that noise had been, it had woken him up. He had been so close to seeing what that figure was. It was the creature. He knew it. He had been about to see it's true form. He sighed, getting up, and walking out of the room to the bathroom. "Pi..?" Pichu's eyes fluttered open in time to see it's Trainer walking out of the room. Jason yawned. What was that noise he'd heard that woken him up? Suddenly, there was another crash and he could hear people muttering, "...Alright James..." The voice was familiar. It was one of the boys who had been with James. "...we got that dang Pokémon, now pull us on up!" It was a whisper, but it carried. He heard creaking, and Jason ran to see. Hiding behind a corner, he saw the boy being pulled up through a hole in the roof. He looked down to see that there was a circular peice of the cieling on the ground. That explained the crash. In the boys arm was Butterfree! It was unconscious. Jason hissed, and was about to turn to get his Pokémon, when he saw Pichu standing next to him. "Pichu." It said, smiling up. "Your timing couldn't have been better, Pichu!" Jason whispered. "C'mon, let's go outside!" "Chu!" Pichu and Jason ran out the front door, and they could hear voices on the roof. "Score!" It was James. "I never thought it would be so easy to steal a Pokémon. Maybe I should do this for a livin'!" "You didn't do any of the stealing." The boy who had taken the Butterfree reminded him. "Oh stuff it Jimmy!" James replied. Jason motioned for Pichu to get on his shoulder, and he began to scale the wall, hopping onto the roof. "Hello James." He said, quietly. "Out for a little stroll in the moonlight?" James turned to see Jason. "Oh! Not you now!" He stashed Butterfree into a bag and behind his back. "What's that you've got behind you James?" Jason asked slowly. "Nothin'!" He said stubbornly. "F-Freee! Butterfree's muffled voice came from the bag. Jason smiled. "Not a good liar are you? Give me back Butterfree, or you'll be the next one who winds up in the E.R.!" Jason said menacingly. He meant business. "Not a chance!" James snapped. "That isn't your Butterfree!" "I'' stole it!"" James shot back. "That gives me owners rights!" "Wrong again!" Jason said. "Pichu, use Quick Attack and get that bag!" "Pichu!" Pichu dashed quickly towards James, before moving behind him, using Iron Tail to whack the bag out of his hands. Pichu dashed towards the bag, catching it, and made its way back to Jason, who opened the bag to let Butterfree out. "FREEEEE!" It cried, spinning around in the air, letting off powder. Jason smiled. James grabbed a Poké Ball. "GOOO Charmander!!!" Jason held up Dexter. ''"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out." "So, Charmander." Jason said. Charizard evolved from Charmander, didn't it? He reached for Charizard's Ball, only to realize it was in his room. Pity. "Pic-?" Before Jason could even give Pichu an order, Butterfree floated in front of them. "Butterfree!!" It cried, glaring at Charmander. "Butterfree?" Jason was surprised. "You want to fight with me?" "Free free!!!" Butterfree nodded. "Alright!" Jason grinned. "Charmander!! Ember!" James ordered. Charmander let loose small blasts of fire at Butterfree. "Butterfree, Quiver Dance!" Jason ordered back. "Butterfreeee!" Butterfree began to glow, and performed a mysterious, beautiful dance, dodging all the Ember attacks. As it moved, it seemed to grow faster. "Silver Wind!" Jason called out, and Butterfree began to flap it's wings, blasting powdery scales blown by wind at Charmander. It hit head on. "Charmander!" James cried out as his Pokémon was thrown back by the force. "Now, Sleep Powder!" Butterfree began to flap its wings, and blue powder fell from them, falling on Charmander. "Char...Char...Chaaarrr...." Charmander began to sway drowzily before it plopped down, asleep. "Now Butterfree! Confusion!" Jason ordered,a nd Butterfree's eyes began to glow. Charmander began to float off the ground, and was sent right into James, knocking him off the roof. His friends jumped from the roof, picked up James and Charmander, and ran out of the area. Jason sighed, sittingd own ont he roof. "We sure showed him, eh Butterfree?" "Free!" The Butterfly Pokémon twirled. Pichu giggled. ---- Jason yawned as he, Misty, and Ivory set out from the Pokémon Center that morning. The battle he had in the middle of the night had really tired him out. He yawned again. "Jason, why are you so tired?" Misty asked, concerned. "It's nothing." He said thickly. Suddenly, he heard the cry of a Pokémon, and they all turned to see Butterfree following them. "B-Butterfree?" Jason was surprised. "I thought you were with Nurse Joy?" "Free!" Butterfree shook it's head, and nudged Jason. "Butterfree! Free free!" "Wait..." Jason said slowly. "You want to come with me Butterfree?" He asked. Butterfree nodded. Jason grinned. "Alright then!" He pressed a Poké Ball to Butterfree's head and inside the Ball it went. Jason grinned. "I caught Butterfree!" "Caught?" Ivory repeated. "It practically jumped into the Ball." Jason frowned as the Poké Ball teleported to the Lab. "A catch is a catch Ivory!" Route 6 of the Hora Region! Get out of the Sandstorm! |''The Legend Begins'' Category:Jason's Saga Category:Episodes